Russo's In Italy
by Inurayhannah
Summary: The Russo's spend their family vacation in southern Italy
1. Family Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place that's all Disney, Disney, Disney, Disney.

A/N: In this story I'm making this an alternate world where there is no Waverly Place, and they don't

live in New York City. They still live in New York state, but in a town called Pearson Township in

West Chester County. The house they live is a two story four bedroom two and a half bath house in the

woods behind their sub shop called Russo's Subs. They can only do wand magic till one of them wins

the family wizarding competition and gets to keep it all. The sub shop hours are: Monday-Wednesday-

nine am-four pm, Thursday-Friday-ten am-three-thirty pm and on Saturday and Sunday they are

closed. After uploading this the first time I realized I wanted to add more to it so here's the new and

improved chapter.

Chapter 1

"Justin, Alex, Max get down here your mom and I need to tell you something" Jerry called from

the bottom of the stairs in the lair. Justin and Max were the first ones down followed by Alex a few

minutes later. Once Alex is sitting down Jerry asks what took her so long. Alex answers "Oh I felt like

It, It's so much fun." "Okay" Jerry says then looks at Theresa who says "Okay I can see your father

wont tell you, so I will, we are going to the family vacation house in Italy." "Why are you ruining my

life?" Alex asks. Theresa answers "Your going no matter what Alex, and it's without magic." "It's

because of Alex isn't it?" Justin asks. Alex looks at Justin and Jerry answers "It's not always because

of , Okay so it is because of Alex, but your mom and I discussed it for a while and thought it was to

best to something without magic, so wands now." Jerry then holds his hand out for all three wands

Justin is the first one to hand it to Jerry followed by Max then Alex. After the wands are put away Jerry

tells them that they would be there the whole summer and they had fun family things planned while t

hey were there. "sounds fun, I'll be up in my room see ya" Alex says and Max and Justin follow her

lead. Once all three kids are out of earshot Jerry tells Theresa he thought that went very well. Theresa

agrees and they go upstairs and go to bed after doing the dishes.

It's now six-ten am and Alex has just woken up. After getting dressed Alex goes into the

bathroom and brushes her teeth then goes downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning Alex" Theresa

says. Alex says morning back then asks if she could go to the movies after school with Harper. Theresa

answers "yes, I'll call Harper's mom and tell her right now." Alex says "cool thanks, while your at it can

you make me a breakfast sandwich." Theresa answers yes then goes and calls Harper's mom "Uh hey

this is Alex's mom, are you picking them up right after school is over." Harper's mom answers "Yeah,

and Alex will be back by six or so." Theresa then says "okay as long as it's not past seven bye." After

hanging up with Harper's mom Theresa makes Alex's sandwich and takes it out to her. A couple

seconds later Justin comes down and Theresa says good morning to him, which is returned and hands

Justin and Alex lunch money and they both head out the door for the bus stop.

Once Alex is at school she finds Harper sitting in the cafeteria with Riley. "Hey Harper, Riley"

Alex says both say hey the Riley gives Alex an invitation. "Whats this" Alex asks. Riley answers "an

invitation to an end of year party, I'm sort of hoping you and Harper will be able to come." Alex then

says "cool, I'll ask my mom but I'm pretty sure she'll let me go." Riley says cool, I can't wait until we

get our yearbooks today, I wonder when they'll pass them out." Harper chimes in and tells them that she

didn't order a yearbook this year. Both Riley and Alex say oh then Alex continues with "you can buy

one they always have extras." Harper then says "yeah, I'll ask my mom for some money tonight so I

can get one tomorrow." Both Riley and Alex say yeah then the fifteen minute bell to get to homeroom

rings and after saying bye to Riley Alex and Harper and Alex head for their homeroom on the basement

floor of the school. As soon as the late bell rings Mrs. Hugh starts roll call.

_Dawn Abbott "here"_

_Samuel Acer "here"_

_Matt Acot _

_Hannah Benson "here"_

_Hayely Berkle "here"_

_Damon Carlow "here"_

_Emily Carlynton "here"_

_Shawn Castion _

_Joel Cotton _

_Jennifer Coyle "here"_

_Tony Denk "here"_

_Britney Dest "here"_

_Henry Devlin "here"_

_.Harper Finkle "here"_

_Aaron Grath "here"_

_Alexandra Russo "here"_

_Kyle Saunders "here"_

_.Seth Thomas "here"_

_Rachael West "here"_

_Carla Wyndham "here"_

Once Mrs. Hugh is done reading the roll the announcements follow with whats happening the next few

days and how the yearbooks would be distributed.

It's now the last period of the day and Alex is sitting in English class between Harper and Riley.

"When do you think we'll get our yearbook?" Alex whispered to Riley. Riley whispers back that he

hoped it would be soon because he couldn't wait. As Alex and Riley are talking Mrs. Porter turns from

the whiteboard to see Riley whispering in Alex's ear and asks if they would like to share it with the

class. Alex answers "Just wondering when we'll be getting our yearbooks." Mrs. Porter then asks who

ordered one and ten people raised their hands. Mrs. Porter than says "OK, I think they started at the end

of last period, so you should be getting the yearbook sometime this period and if not tomorrow during

homeroom." Alex says okay, then Mrs. Porter puts Lord of the rings: Fellowship of the ring in. About

halfway through the period someone knocks on the door and Mrs. Porter pauses the movie and after

turning the lights on and the student hands her the ten yearbooks along with the list of who ordered

them. Once thanking the student Mrs. Porter sets the books on her desk and tells everyone she'll give t

them out at the end of the period. Everyone nods their head OK and Mrs. Porter resumes the movie

then turns the light off. By the end of the day they had gotten to the part just before Frodo gets stabbed

and before everyone leave reminds them that they will continue the Lord of the Rings tomorrow then

hands out the yearbooks and lets everyone leave.

It's now seven pm at night and the Russos are out at Olive Garden waiting for the buzzer to ring for

their table. Theresa and Alex are outside sitting on a bench talking. "So how was your day at school"

Theresa asks. Alex answers "Good, and I got my yearbook today, but I couldn't get anyone to sign it

because I didn't get it until eighth period, oh and here." Alex then hands Theresa the invite to the party

at Riley's house this Friday. After looking over the invitation Theresa tells Alex that she couldn't go.

Alex immediately asks why and Theresa answers "because I don't know them very well and this

sounds like a parent less party." As Alex is about ready to ask another question Max comes out and t

tells them they were heading to their table. Alex and Theresa both say okay and follow Max to where

Justin and Jerry are and the waitress takes them to their table. A couple seconds after being seated their

waitress introduces herself as Gracie and that she would be their waitress, then asks what they would

like to drink. Alex orders Dr Pepper, Theresa gets Sicilian Splash, Justin gets Raspberry Lemonade,

Max gets Sprite and Jerry gets Fresh Brewed Iced tea. After Jerry is done Gracie tells them that she'd

be right back with the drinks and they look at the Menu and decided what they want. When Gracie

comes back with the drinks she asks if they are ready yet. Jerry answered yes and has Alex go first

followed Theresa, Max, Justin and finally him. Once the order is put in Jerry asks Justin how his day at

school went. Justin answered that it went great and he was glad it was the end of the school year. Jerry

says OK, then asks about the fifty-dollar yearbook they purchased at the beginning of the year, I know

Alex and Max got theirs today. Justin answers that they aren't distributing them till tomorrow. Jerry

says OK then asks Max about field day. Max tells Jerry all about how fun it was just to have fun while

playing different games and how there was a baseball competition between the sixth grade classrooms

and after they were done the fifth grade rooms did theirs. Jerry then says oh what sixth grade room

won and what was their prize. Max answers that his class won and that everyone got to go to Pizza hut

for lunch on Thursday, as well as everyone getting a two-hundred dollar gift certificate from Wall-mart.

Jerry then says "so did you get the gift certificate today?" max answers "no not until tomorrow at the 

end of the day." Jerry says okay then tells Max not to lose it this time like what happened last time.

Max then tells Jerry it was an accident and Jerry tells him that maybe if he'd clean up his room and

kept it neat like his brother and sister he would be able to find stuff. Max just looks at Jerry for a few

minutes before telling Jerry that he couldn't help it, it was just his style. Jerry's like OK and Theresa

chimes in and tells Max that maybe Alex and Justin would help him clean his room and Max looks at

both of them. Alex was the first one to say that she doesn't want to know whats all over the floor in

Maxs room and Justin tells Max that he might help him. After Max says OK Theresa tells Max that

Alex was right in her decision not to help this time and that's when their food comes. The total bill

came out to sixty-four dollars and four cents. After leaving Olive Garden they go to Wal-Mart (only

Theresa goes in) then home where they immediately go to bed except Alex who gets on her laptop and

sends an email to Riley that she wouldn't be able to go to his end of year party because her mom didn't

know his parents all that well and the she thought it might be unchaperoned. After turning her computer

off Alex finally goes to bed.


	2. Leaving

A/N: In this story there is no hand magic until they win the wizarding family tournament. So when they said no magic and took their wands that's it there will be no magic at all, but Justin is still allowed to use the family spell book and wand on occasions. The Russo's do own a van and in this story instead of living on a pedestrian street they live on the corner of a regular street.

Ch 2

It's six pm the night before they are leaving for their Italy Trip. Alex, being the person who she is, is peeking into Justin's bag and almost gets eaten by it down to her knees, Jerry, Theresa, Justin and Max come in. "Whats wrong with Alex" Jerry asks. "I put a spell on my bag to stop a certain person from snooping in it." Justin answers then Theresa says " This is why we are going on a magic-less vacation" then walks off mad and and tries to stop her but after a failed attempt hands Justin his wand and tells him to reverse it. Justin reluctantly does as he is told Alex picks up the family wizard book and wand and asks Justin why he has it outside of the family lair. Justin answers that their dad lets him use it occasionally and today was one of those occasions. After Justin is done Alex then asks why he can use it and she cant. Jerry answers because most of the time she is irresponsible with what she does most of the time. Justin them chimes in and tells Alex to put the stuff back in his backpack. Alex then says "Fine like I really care about this stuff anyway" then puts the wand back in the bag and makes it look like she put the book In there as well, and that's when Theresa walks back in and tells Alex not to push it and Harper walks in. "Hey Harper? " Jerry says "Hey Mr. Russo" Harper replies back then Theresa jumps in and tells Alex that she wasn't going to Deans party because there wasn't going to be any parents there. Alex then tells her mom that everyone was going to be there and that she had to go. Theresa then says "No means no, what did I tell you a few seconds ago? " Alex answers um and Theresa then tells her not to push it, and Jerry tells her not to touch her wand and after making sure Alex understood the rule they leave and Harper says "well looks like we'll have to find something fun to do." then Alex says "No we are going to that party" and Harper asks how. Alex tells her to wait here and she goes into the magic lair and takes her wand and comes back out to Harper with it in her hand. Harper then says "Uh your dad said not to touch your wand" and as Alex is pulling Harper into the diner tells her that what her dad didn't know wouldn't hurt. After Alex casts a spell on the diner to take them to the stop Harper asks if the diner could be slowed down at all but Alex answered No, they didn't put a break in here and besides it know where it is going. Harper then asks why they were going uptown just to get to Deans party his is in the other direction. Alex then looks at the map and realizes that she read the map wrong and did the spell again to reverse the direction they were going in and after doing that says that the forbidden spells were so user friendly. Harper then asks why she was using the forbidden spells and Alex answers because we wouldn't have been able to go to the party otherwise. Harper is about ready to say something when a train scrapes the side of the diner, then a few minutes after that they almost ran into a train passing another one but missed both narrowly. After that was over Harper is about ready to ask another question when they realize they are about ready to run into a dead end and Alex tries to use her wand and as soon as they grab each other they are magically transported back to the sub station. Once they realize they are back at the station Alex immediately thinks she saved them before Justin tells them that he did it and Harper goes and hugs him. While Harper is doing that Alex asks how he knew and if he was going to tell mom and dad. Justin answers that he decided to go check and make sure all wands were in the box and that hers was missing, oh and that he wasn't going to tell mom and dad. Alex then asks why and Justin answers I just used my first spell on the family wand and it wen went excellent and that he didn't want their family vacation ruined by her. Alex then says good and continues to gloat in his superbness while going over to the side of the diner and as soon as he blows on it and rubs some of the marks off it come crashing down and that when Jerry and Theresa come in. Harper then says bye and leaves and Justin points straight to Alex then leaves and goes to his bedroom. Jerry then holds out his hand for Alex's wand and after she hands it to him Theresa tells her to go to bed. Alex then says OK and does as she's told. As soon as Jerry puts Alex's wand away Theresa tells Jerry that Alex was going to have some serious punishments when they got back home from vacation. Jerry then agrees with Theresa and as soon as they are in their bedroom they go to sleep.

It's five am and all Russo children have been woken up by Theresa and Jerry. As Justin is packing Jerry comes in and asks for the family wand and book but Justin tells him all he has is the wand and gives to him, but he knows who and Jerry says he also knows who too, then both him and Teresa go to Alex's room. "Hey guys" Alex says and Jerry say "book." "How do you know I have it?" Alex asks then Theresa tells Alex not to continue pushing it and Alex immediately hands the book to Jerry and Theresa tells her to get ready now and Alex says okay and starts packing her clothes, and by five-thirty everyone's downstairs and ready to go. After Theresa takes a couple pictures they go load the car then head to pick up Kelbo, then to the airport. (Kelbo is going to California, to visit Duke and Rose and they will be going to Italy in the middle of June). By the time they get to the airport it's six am and they have and hour before the plane leave. By the time they get through with their luggage, saying bye to Kelbo and getting through security it's only five minutes before six and they are loading the last few people on. (This flight goes to Orlando Florida, then they will catch a flight to Naples, Italy and catch a cab to their beach house.)

It's now seven-fifty three and they have just landed in Orlando, Florida and their flight to Naples, Italy doesn't leave until two pm. After getting off the plane Theresa grabs a map from the attendant and asks Alex where she would like to eat. Alex then grabs the map and opens it and they both look at it and Alex says "the only one that I can think of is Au Bon Pain." Theresa agrees with that and tells Alex that she can also choose lunch. Alex then says okay and they walk over to Au Bon Pain (which is right across form the terminal they just got out of). When they get to the counter Alex and Theresa both order Egg on a bagel with bacon and cheese, Justin picked Egg on a bagel and Max and Jerry picked Portabello Egg and Cheddar and all got orange juice (Jerry told them they could get soda after they eat breakfast but it would be for later). After they ate breakfast he did what he promised then they went to the terminal where their flight was leaving for Italy and Alex immediately lays down on one of the seats and pulls out her iPod and listens to it. On the other hand Jerry and Max walk off somewhere and Theresa lifts Alex's feet up and sits them on her lap and Justin sits next to Alex's head. A couple seconds later at eight-thirty Justin and Alex ask to go to InMotion and look at what they have. "Yeah, but you'll have to go to the one near gates thirty-fifty-nine because the one closer to us is closed., and don't take to long." Theresa answers. Justin and Alex say okay then start walking in the direction of the InMotion store. While there Justin buys a pair of headphones (because he put his into his suitcase and put his MP3 player in his carry on) and buys Alex The **WHO I AM **CD because Alex couldn't find it anywhere else (It was Justin who found it). It took them an hour because Alex had to look for the Jessica Andrews CD. By the time they get back to Theresa it's nine-forty and as soon as Alex lays down (the same way she was before) Theresa asks if she found a certain CD. Alex answers yes (she's still listening to her music), then Theresa says "okay, even though I told you not to be too long, I'll let it slide because you found the CD you wanted." "Cool thanks mom" Alex says and Justin hands her the CD and she puts it in her carry on bag. A couple seconds later Alex asks when their flight is and Theresa answers two pm. Alex then says OK and Theresa tells Justin and Alex to stay there while she went to get something and their brother and father would be back who knows when. Alex and Justin both say okay and then tells Alex that if she got up and left for any reason that would be pushing it and Alex is about ready to ask about the bathroom and Theresa answers "the bathroom that's it." Alex then says okay and Theresa leaves to go to Borders books. A couple seconds after Theresa leaves Alex gets up and Justin asks where shes going. Alex answers to the bathroom and surprisingly enough she did as she said and came back a couple minutes later. Once Alex is back in her spot Justin says ow you actually did as you said you were going to do and Alex looks up at him for a couple seconds then back to her I pod and Justin pulls out his MP3 player and listens to it. Theresa comes back at eleven fifty and asks Justin if Alex got up and left to go anywhere further than the bathroom. Justin answers nope just the bathroom and that's it. Theresa then says OK then asks Alex where she wants to eat. Alex pulls her headphones off and says Chick-Fil-A then asks where dad and Max were. Theresa answers that she saw them in the bookstore and that they would meet them for lunch whenever you decided. Alex says okay and puts her headphones back on and Theresa calls Jerry and tells him where to meet Alex, Justin and her for lunch at Twelve-thirty.

It's now two pm and the plane has just left the tarmac and is getting ready to take off. As soon as they are on the take off lane Alex asks how long it would take to get to Naples, Italy and Teresa answers ten hours and twenty nine minutes. Alex says okay then pulls out her laptop and puts The Dark Night in and watches it. A couple seconds after the plane takes off Max gets up and goes to the bathroom, Theresa goes and talks to Jerry and Justin comes and sits next to Alex and after taking the earphone asks if she will switch bedrooms with him when they get there. Alex answers nope I like being away from mom and dad, maybe Max will switch with you, then Max comes in and ask what he will do and Alex answers "switch rooms with Justin" and Max starts laughing and says "I will do no such thing." and Alex says "oops my fault I was wrong." Justin then asks why and they both answer we aren't mommy and daddy's perfect little Angel whose good at everything. Justin then tells Alex maybe she should try being more like him. Alex then says "you wanna know why I don't want to be like you?" Justin then asks why and Alex answers "because I don't want to grow old and alone, like you" Justin the asks Max if he thinks what Alex thought and Max asks what if I say yes. Justin then says "okay Alex, how do we know it wont be you." and Alex's answer was because Riley would ask her to be his girlfriend someday. Justin says OK then asks Max what he thinks and M|ax whispers in Justin's ear that he wasn't sure about that. While Justin and M|ax are talking Alex takes The Dark Knight out and puts **Who I AM **CDin and listens to Karma and puts it repeat and Alex begins writing a story for **Charmed **for her account. A couple seconds later Justin leaves and Theresa comes back and sits next to Alex and asks what she's doing. Alex answers writing a fan fiction for Charmed. Theresa says okay, then Max asks Theresa if she bought her laptop. Theresa answers yes and pulls it out of her carry on and gives it to Max and hands him some movies and he picks out **The Chronicles of Narnia Prince Caspian **and puts it in and watches it. Four hours later they bring the food out and as soon as Alex is done with her meal she falls asleep listening to **Who I am** on her laptop and Max falls asleep a few minutes later now listening to **Batman Begins**.

A/N: In this story they are allowed to take Laptops into airports and on planes, don't know about in real life, oh and Alex is going into the ninth grade, Justin tenth and Max is going into the sixth grade and Please don't forget to Read and Review


End file.
